


Sweetheart

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Daddy Peter, Farther and son incest, M/M, Slut Jackson, Spoiled Jackson, adopted jackson
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-13 20:10:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21003464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: What if when Jackson’s parents died Peter adopts Jackson. What will happen when Peter starts to have a crush on Jackson. Also Jackson has full control over Peter. Peter is 30 and Jackson is 5 and they both like it.





	Sweetheart

I just walked into the kitchen and daddy was making me my favorite breakfast bacon and toast. I went to the bar stool but since I had my wolf which daddy likes to see me with and my blanket cause it was cold I couldn’t get up on the stool.

I looked around and I can’t find my stool so I went to daddy. “Hey sweet heart how did you sleep” daddy said.

“It was good but I can’t find the stool to get on the stool” I said

“Why do you need the stool you should be able to get on the stool by yourself” daddy said.

“I have my wolf and blanket so I can’t” I said with a look that said duh.

“Want me to help you sweet heart” daddy ask. I nodded and he picked me up and put me on the stool. After he did that he went back to the food and what felt like a billion years later he put my food in my spot.

After I got done eating and we were watching tv I asked “Daddy can we play a game today?”

Daddy looked at me happy and said “sure what game would you like to play sweetheart?”

It took me a minute but I made up my mind and said “can we play hide and seek?”

“I would love to play that game” daddy said happily.

“Daddy you hide and I’ll find you” I said demanding.

“Ok sweetheart but no cheating this time or you will have to be punished and I don’t want to do that” daddy said seriously. Daddy went to hide and I started to count.

Peters point of view

I went to hide and I was happy Jackson picked hide and seek because I have for a long time have had a crush on Jackson. Who couldn’t with how he acts like the boss and how cute he is. I know it’s not ok and I shouldn’t like him but I can’t stop so I have a plan to get him to fall in love with me. First I would show him my body and have him touch it. Then I will show him sex and how he could be the boss and he will love that and I have got the own plan but I have a idea and 13 so make it work so I think I’m gold.

When I hear Jackson counting I take off my clothes and act like I’m about to take a shower.   
  


Jackson’s point of view 

I just finished counting and I was looking for daddy. He wasn’t just behind me because he does that to scare me sometimes, he wasn’t in my room or the kitchen so I went to check his room and I hear I sound in the bathroom. I went to look and daddy was naked and about to take a shower. 

“Daddy why are you naked were playing hide in seek” I asked.

”Oh I forgot sweetheart I’m sorry” daddy said.

”It’s ok your just old an d can’t remember stuff like me anymore” I said.

Peters point of view 

”But well were hear why don’t you take a bath with me cause you forgot to take on last night” I said like it was normal. 

“But I don’t smell bad so I daddy” Jackson asked worried.   
  


“I didn’t want to say something but you kind of do” I said feeling a little bad cause Jackson looked so worried.   
  


Jackson took of all his clothes and got in the bath cause he hated with smelling bad.   
  


I asked Jackson “could get in with you so you could sit in my lap so you don’t slip and get hurt.”   
  


Jackson just said “ok”

I got in the bath and put him in my lap. I put his butt hole right by my dick and I got hard just from that.   
  



End file.
